Silver Eyes: Chapter 12
Arman '(All dialogue within " " is in greek and ' ' is in Persian) ' Eton raised his stick and struck at Arman. Arman ducked and whacked Eton at the side of his knee. Eton grunted in pain, then Arman grabbed him by the neck and took him down to the floor, into the pile of hay. Arman pointed the stick tip at Eton's neck. 'I win?' Eton smiled. 'Yes you do, you're still better at this than me.' Arman smiled and pulled him up. 'Even after 2 years.' 'Quiet you.' Eton rubbed his neck. 'Does it hurt?' Arman asked concernly. 'Yes it does.' Arman smirked. 'Then don't get hit next time.' Eton shoved him playfully. 'Jerk.' Arman laughed. 'I miss this Nouri.' Arman jerked up at what he said. There was silence after that, a brief moment of silence from the two of them. 2 years. It had been 2 years since Arman got here, 2 years since Nouri died yet the wounds were still fresh. 'Hey'. Eton grabbed Arman's shoulder. 'I miss this too, brother. It's been a whole week since you knocked me to the floor.' Arman turned to him, Eton was smiling at him. Arman returned the gesture. 'Thank you....brother.' 'No problem.' Eton smiled. 'Now we need to clean this place up. Come on, enough playing around.' 'Alright.' Arman placed the stick back into the firewood pile. He proceeded to the pile of hay and began restocking the horse's feed while Eton worked on the horse's 'leftovers'. Arman wiped the sweat off his brow and ran his fingers through his long black hair. He had let it grow out since he arrived here because apparently that's how these foreigners liked to wear their hair. He began to restock Diana's feed, the mare that was still bad tempered towards everyone. As soon as Arman was done, she snorted and began eating. 'I wonder what's her problem?' Arman asked to no one in particular. 'Maybe she just doesn't like guys.' Eton replied. 'Yeah, well these guys are the ones that feed and clean her stables.' Arman muttered, moving on to the next horse. The last two years here were eventful. Arman got to know the other slaves- sorry, family members more. Most of them had been like him, victims of raids from slaves traders. Seperated from their family and forced to work several other masters before being bought by Leon. He had even learned some basic greek so now he could actually understand some of the things said to him. He was still bad with it but at least he wasn't completely useless like before. 'Okay. I'm done.' Arman announced as he filled the last pile of horsefeed. 'Me too. I'm just gonna wash my hands.' Eton replied, pulling the bag of horse manure out of the stables. Arman crinkled his nose in disgust but he was mostly used to it. Leon fortunately or unfortunately had more than enough 'family members' so jobs around the house was sparce. Agathe however had been tasked to help Thalia with their newborn, Mydon, so the other family members helped out in the kitchen and cleaning the house now, that included Arman. Arman usually had the task of dealing with the stables along with Eton as well as the study where all the scrolls were with Icarion, and old man with thin gray hair that almost made it look like it was silver. Arman couldn't read himself but sometimes Icarion would take a scroll from the shelf and read it to him, tales of gods and heroes, slaying monsters and dying- lots of dying. The greeks liked their dramatic and gruesome deaths. 'Arman!' Leon's voice made Arman jump. Arman turned to see his master enter the stables. 'Ah Arman. Just the person I was looking for.' Leon smiled his warm smile. 'What do you need me for Leon?' Arman asked. 'Well you see, Thalia is the one that usually goes to the market for food but right now Mydon seems to be a little sick and I have business at the trading routes.' 'So you want me to go to the market?' Arman asked. 'Not exactly. I need you to keep someone else safe while they go to the market.' Leon unslung the quiver of arrows and the bow off his shoulder. 'You're proficient with these, yes?' Arman raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, I am.' Taking the items from him. 'Who exactly am I protecting?' And as if planned, Callista walked into the stables- dressed in a chiton and her white hair tied up and her mouth in scowl. 'Her?' Arman felt his heart rise up to his throat. 'Yes. I need you to protect my daughter as she goes to the market.' Leon replied. Eton came into the stables then and raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before him. 'Why me?' Arman asked. 'Because you're the most capable.' Leon rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, sheathed on his side. Arman never noticed it before, but the hilt of his sword was runed with green glyphs. 'Other than you?' Arman asked for confirmation. 'Yes.' Leon smiled, he grabbed Arman's shoulder. 'Take care of her for me, alright?' Then he turned and walked away. Eton was talking to Callista now and seeing from her reaction, she was telling him about having to go to the market. "Hello." Arman stepped forward. Callista turned to him and frowned at him. "You're going to protect me huh?" "I guess so." Arman shrugged. Callista scowled. "Then someone needs to get the carriage ready then." "That's my cue." Eton jogged into the stables, leaving the two of them alone. Arman awkwardly tried to focus on Eton getting out the carriage as well as the horses. From the corner of his eye though, he noticed Callista staring at him with a softened expression on her face. However when he turned to her, she had her scowl plastered on her face again. "Alright here we go." Eton walked out with Diana the mare, attached to a carriage. "Diana must be glad to get out of the house. She doesn't do that often." The mare snorted again. Callista pushed past the two boys and climbed on the horse without their help, surprising Arman who always thought she was just a little princess. "Alright then." Arman was about to climb on the horse as well but he was stopped by Callista's foot. "What do you think you're doing?" She inquired. "Riding the horse?" She scowled. "You're riding in the carriage." "What?" "You're. Riding. In. The. Carriage." Callista repeated. Arman waited for her to say she was joking. She didn't. Arman stepped off and climbed around the side towards the back of carriage. Eton smirked at him while he climbed around the back. 'A warm and beautiful girl isn't she?' Eton asked. 'Shut up Eton.' Arman readied himself in the back of the carriage. ---- Arman climbed out of the carriage. The horse ride had been bumpy and his butt was starting to hurt so he was glad to be out of it. He adjusted his quiver strap and this bow over his shoulder. It was good to have those weapons back on his back even though he was out of practise with them. Callista stepped down from Diana then began tying her to a post. Arman found himself staring at her as per usual. He couldn't help it, she was just uncharacteristically beautiful. With her white hair and piercing blue eyes, it was as if she was made to be looked at. Callista noticed him looking at him and blushed, looking away. That action made Arman jerk up in surprise. "Come on." She stepped closer to him. "Let's go." Arman noticed her discomfort. She was eyeing everything weirdly, in fear even. This wasn't something he was used to, he was used to Callista scowling and frowning at everything. She wasn't supposed to be scared. "Callista." Arman spoke. Callista didn't hear him, she was still too busy being suspicious of everything. "Callista." He grabbed her wrist, that made her look at him. "I'm here to protect you. I promise you that I will." Arman vowed. Callista eyed him weirdly, as if trying to determine the truth of his words. Apparently she determined that his words were truthful because she sighed and grabbed his arm. "I'll make sure you'll keep that promise." Callista pulled him along. As they walked through the streets, Arman realised what she was so worried about. He wasn't the only one looking at her, everyone was. Some of them looked at her with wonder, admiration and some even lust. Their eyes filled him up with anger, he didn't like how they looked at her. "Just focus on what you need to buy. I'll keep an eye out on people." Arman told her. Callista sighed. "Alright." Arman unslung his bow just to have something to hold on to while Callista shopped and so that everyone else would know that he meant business. Callista seemed to be more comfortable now that she didn't have to pay attention to the people are around her. She went to the shops that ordered something and asked them to send it to the carriage. She actually seemed to smile now, which made Arman's heart skip a beat. Arman didn't know why she was smiling when she was usually frowning back at home- maybe she just liked the market? "I see you looking at me." Callista replied. "Well everyone does so I'm not surprised that you did notice me." Arman replied. "Do you like what you see then?" Callista asked. "And what if I do?" Callista smiled. "Then I wouldn't mind you looking then." She turned and went to one of the shops. "Hey Callista." "Yes Arman?" She replied without looking away at the olives that the shop was selling. "Why are you so- cold to everyone else back home but you're actually smiling here?" Arman finally asked. Callista ordered the olvies and walked back to the carriage. "Well, I don't like to give my smiles to everyone, so only specific people can have them." She turned her blue eyes to them. "You specifically have them, but only when we're alone." Arman felt his cheeks heat up. "Well, thanks. I guess." Callista smiled at him again. "I guess." Arman coughed and wanted to say this before he lost his nerve. "We just need to spend more time together alone then." Calista jerked up at what he said and then proceeded to smile. "I would like that." Arman smiled back at her. They started walking back to the carriage. Callista had slowed down so that she could stand beside him. He could feel her shoulder on his upperarm and that constantly kept his face warm. He turned to Callista to say something to her, but looking over her shoulder he saw someone he would never see again. Ophion. The crazed man looked different than he originally did, he now had a scar over his right eye- Arman suspected that it was from Leon when he 'talked' to Ophion in their previous encounter. Arman froze in his spot. He was at a similar stand where they sold slaves, looking at a young girl and contemplating whether to buy her. He unconsiously reached for an arrow from his quiver. All it would take was one arrow, he could end it all here. No more slaves dying. His fingers found the feathers of an arrow. He was about to pull it out when a hand stopped him. Callista shook her head at him. "Don't do it Arman." "He's just going to keep killing if I don't." Callista laced her fingers in his. "Not now. Please. He'll get what's coming to him one day." Arman frowned. He watched silently as he handed the slave-traders a pouch of money and grabbed the girl by the wrist, pulling her along. Arman didn't do anything as she was pulled away. He could've and should've but he didn't. Callista pulled him along. Back to the carriage and back home. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 13|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page